The Second Deathday
by Aurora Borealis 97
Summary: In accordance to ghost tradition, the Fenton twins' closest friend, Icarus, has something to give them... A familiar. One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Right, so this is a new story with a new element that I'll have to figure out how to add to Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things in the next chapter, since I want to add it 'cause it's interesting. Read!**

**

* * *

**Jamie and Danny walked to school, slightly tense. They had experienced their last deathdays on a weekend, so they knew it was traditional for ghosts to give them a day of peace and presents. They had requested that they withheld all gifts until after school, but no longer was necessary. But they weren't sure if the request would be taken.

They walked from class to class, tense and alert. But they needn't have worried - the ghosts were simply waiting for them to get out of school.

When they arrived at home, many of the ghosts were waiting with their presents. They smiled and thanked each ghost as the gifts were given. Frostbite gave them each a bronze ring with ice set into it, which they each slipped on. Ember gave them a disk of hers each, while the Box Ghost gave them a box. The Lunch Lady gave them a lunch box, and Technus gave them each a computer. And so on.

Then Icarus came. They both noticed that each ghost was staying around, to see Icarus' gift. He smiled and said, slightly formally,

"As this is your second deathday, it is my duty as your closest friend to present you each with a familiar. My familiar is a male mountain bluebird, by the way. He doesn't always follow me, but he's doing it more and more." He whistled and a glowing green ghost sparrow with violet eyes phased through the wall.

"Jamie, this sparrow familiar is yours. She is very obedient, but will object if she believes something is wrong. She's very intelligent."

Jamie smiled and held out her arm. The sparrow flew onto it and perched on her shoulder. She was about average size for a sparrow.

Icarus continued. "She's ready to fight when absolutely necessary, though she prefers to go get help when possible, and she's very skillful. She's a young adult, and, as far as I can tell, likes peace, and usually dislikes fighting - she's kind of small to fight."

Jamie smiled at Icarus. "She's perfect, Icarus. Thank you."

He grinned back. "You're welcome, Jamie. Now yours, Danny." He whistled again and in swooped a glowing green eagle with gold-flecked green eyes. "This eagle familiar is yours. He's also very intelligent, and will fight whenever you are in danger. He gets paranoid with long periods of peace and prefers fighting over fetching help. He is willful but will obey orders."

He smiled. "Thanks, Icarus. I think I like this eagle."

The eagle nodded at him and perched nearby.

"Well," Icarus said. "we better get going now. Bye!"

The ghosts all dove down to the ghost portal, one after another, completely unnoticed.

The twins spent the rest of the day getting to know their familiars, and later on Danny and Jamie both went ghost and flew around. They liked this. They liked it a lot.

* * *

**Right, then, hope you liked that. I liked writing it. Kind of. XD I mostly just wanted to introduce the familiars. Like or no? Bye! R&R!**


	2. Announcement

**OK, I apologize for the fact that, even after this wait, that this is not a real chapter. I'll delete this later... Anyway, this is an announcement putting EVERYTHING on a short-term hiatus. I will not update anything until summer break begins. By then, I hope to have at least one chapter ready for everything, plus some new short stories, possibly finished. Again, I'm sorry. Oh, and NO FLAMES! Statuses of stories below, for those who want to know. I have the general priority order planned out.**

* * *

Started Stories

**Feuglacian: **Minimum priority. I won't work on this for a while - it isn't even a real story.

**Ghostly Legends: **Low priority. I won't work on this much, but I will whenever I think of something interesting.

**The Tridemi Tournament: **High priority - this is the second one I hope to get done, after Hiding Something. The latest chapter is scheduled for a rewrite to obey an excellant suggestion of XOver Queen's, and to satisfy readers slightly more. STOP FLAMING ME NOW!

**The Second Deathday: **Medium-low priority. Is remaining a oneshot, but I'm rewriting it. It sucks.

**The Guide to Ghost Culture: **Low priority. I have to think of culture to post it, right?

**Aftermath of a Ghost Invasion: **Medium-high priority. Bit busy with other stories and irritated by utter lack of ideas and writing time. I regained the time, though. I just got smacked in the face with a wad of Science homework a mile long...

**Of Ghostly Teens and Magic Things: **High priority. Is also scheduled for a minor rewrite to conform with some new stuff I'm making up, and to improve it a bit. Nothing like the last rewrite though.

**A Hidden World: **Medium priority. Wow, been a while since I updated this. Don't worry, though, I've just been busy with other stories. I haven't given up yet.

**Hiding Something: **First priority. Been blocked for a while now, actually. Working on that.

**The Halfa Siblings: **Medium priority. Scheduled for a rewrite and proper continuation... i.e. not skipping a million episodes, just the ones I REALLY don't like...

**Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy: **Minimal priority. If I get a load more then I expect done before summer break, I'll reactivate it. Otherwise, it's remaining on hiatus until I have less then five active stories (meaning storyline-containing stories). Minor rewrite.

**Obsessions: **Low priority. Becoming a two-shot. Weird, huh?

**The Phantom of the Icemark: **Minimal priority. Being converted to a hiatus. No longer discontinued - It'll become reactivated under the same conditions as Artemis Fowl: The Ghost and the Fairy. Minor rewrite.

**Gallery of Scenes and Challanges: **Minimal priority. Need I explain? Most of my random ideas now either get written in my journal and tossed, or written in my journal and turned into a full-on story.

**Invader Phantom: **Low priority. Me and FrozenWaffle don't do this much, actually...

**Zim's Horrible Year at Hogwarts:** Unknown priority, since it's FrozenWaffles. Possible sequel!

* * *

**New Stories**

**Ghost Hunters in the Lair of the Twins: **Involves Jamie. Danny and Jamie find an island similar to Skulker's, with mixed ghost and live wildlife living there, instead of a giant skull. They make it their own, but when Jack and Maddie track Phantom and Shade to their precious island full of perfectly studiable ghost afterlife, what will happen?

**Learning to Heal: **Cashing in the favor she gave Danny when doing his ghost hunting for a week, Jamie asks an equal favor when she developes a new power and with it, a new sub-Obsession. One-shot.

**Ghostly School: **Danny and Jamie attend Plasma Post-Death - ghost school.

**In the Distant Desert: **An in-depth introduction to Heatstroke and her people.

**In the Far Frozen: **An in-depth reintroduction to Frostbite and his people.

* * *

**That's all. Again, I apologize, but this'll make it easier later... probably. After all, it wouldn't do for me to get grounded for a month due to bad grades founded by the inability to juggle school and a million stories, now, would it?**

**...**

**Bye.**


End file.
